


Loseing adventures

by Zweenk



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Romantic Comedy, Where Hank actually charms a girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zweenk/pseuds/Zweenk
Summary: About Hank makeing a gal pal who secertly has a crush on him, but strong hatred for his dad. Honestly who can blame her?Tags will update as story progeess cause i have no idea.





	Loseing adventures

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I'm posting on Ao3 so be gentle with me!

A letter is rare to get now a days, its even more rare for it to have a job offer inside. As soon as Liz opens it , she finds out how rare of a job offer it is.

> " Dear, Elizabeth Celine Gomez We have deep condolences for your unexpected fireing at Venture industries and wish to offer our opportunity to you as one of our own. We would still need to interview of course. Please call this number (Xxx- Xxx- xxxx)and then dial this number (XXXX)when it will ask for who your calling. Thank you so much for your time and we hope to hear fron you soon! Signed, The guild of calamitous intent"

The girl's body felt like jello. She needed to sit down and think on this. Sure, she was pissed with getting fired out of the robotics program. She was able to make do with freelance work in the well...more adult area. It wasn't like she didn't want to get revenge, but Venture seemed like he was getting in trouble left and right.

She got over it. Nothing embrsssing happened. It wasn't like she tripped over herself and all her figurines she kept in her box was exposed for old coworker's judgement. As she tried to get all of her stuff back together she heard a voice .

"Oh cool you got one of those funky pop dolls! Is this one Poison ivy?"

Liz lifted her head up to see a guy anout her age with blonde hair and maybe the cutest smile in the whole world. The young inventor couldn't help , but smile back.

"Yeah! She is one of my favorite batman characters . "

This guy didn't seem like the type who would try to antagonize her for it. He did however have a hint of confusion hit his face and a head tilt.

" You don't just like the villians though, right?"

Hank was getting flashbacks on the last friend he made over his love of batman that tried to kill Brock. Poison ivy wasn't always considered the most evil villian , but still.

" No. I like Oracle and Bat woman too. "

She saw a little bit of relief in his face, and he continued on with his smiley face.

"Yeah, I'd say batman is my favorite. My name's Hank by the way . "

He put a hand out to help her up. Her eyes met with his, and she got so nervous all a sudden. She reached for his hand , but right before they touched his got smacked away.

"Up up up! I don't think so Mister!We aren't here to help out the recently unemployed. Now good bye whoever you are , better luck next time. "

Dr.Venture pulled his son away as he complained to his son about how he needs to have higher standards.

"Fuuuuuuck that was so embrassing!"

She pushed her head into her couch pillow, screaming into the pillow to try to push those feelings away. Once Elizabeth calmed down, enough to reread the letter. She pondered to herself. This might be a good idea, steady income was always welcomed when you lived in a studio apartment in New York city. She pulled out her phones and dialed.


End file.
